In computing systems and infrastructures, problem handling systems generate problem tickets, for instance, based on reports by users or automatically detected problems. The problem tickets are then sent to appropriate persons, for example to system administrators for resolution. Such persons or system administrators investigate the problem associated with the tickets and try to fix the problem or further forward to appropriate experts who may be able to address the problem. As is apparent, such procedures incur costs.
In information technology (IT) management, virtualization, virtual machines (VMs) and cloud computing are state of the art, partly because such virtual environment reduces cost through better resource utilization, standardization and simplified maintenance. Cloud or strategic outsourcing (SO) providers agree to guarantee a certain level of quality of service (QoS), for instance, per service level agreement (SLA).
In strategic outsourcing (SO) and cloud environment, problem tickets are opened for events causing problems, to be resolved by system administrators. However, as described above, problem resolution may induce cost. Hence, inventors in the present disclosure have recognized that there is a need to reduce the cost of handling problem tickets in a compute environment, e.g., while guaranteeing QoS as agreed with SLA.